


Banshees Are Not Immune

by BelaNekra



Series: Teen Wolf AU Image Edits [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Banshee Lydia Martin, Gen, Werewolf Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A. Lydia Martin is supernatural twice over and her enemies should really start running now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banshees Are Not Immune

Peter bites Lydia on the lacrosse field, and it turns out banshees aren’t immune. So when she wakes up from her coma, Lydia has a brand new “furry little problem” to deal with, on top of her newly awakened banshee powers and a psychotic dead Alpha tormenting her from beyond the grave. But nothing has ever kept Lydia Martin down before, and she’s certainly not going to start letting anything keep her down now. Having finally been clued in to the supernatural workings of Beacon Hills, Lydia Martin will have to master her newfound werewolf abilities, tap into her banshee heritage, and convince the packs of Beacon Hills to come together to fend off their enemies, those both living and dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
